Reilin
by ZarinaSpivey
Summary: Meilin and Rollan have their first child. One-shot! Contains mature content!


Meilin layed in bed alone. She couldn't fall asleep, so she walked down the hall to her husband's room. He gladly let her in his bed and they drew close quickly. "Meilin, I love you." Rollan whispered. "I love you, too." She replied quietly. They leaned in and kissed. It was soft at first but soon escalated. Their lips moved together as one. Rollan explored her body with his fingers while she responded positively. Soon, she started to take off his shirt, he did the same with her. Rollan smirked and wrapped his arms around her lean body and pulled her closer until their bodies touched. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. She refused, taunting him. Then, Rollan smirked and pulled Meilin towards him making their bodies touch even more. Meilin was shocked and Rollan saw this as an opportunity and darted his tongue in. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. When he was finished, they broke away for air. "Rollan, I'm ready." Meilin told him seriously. He knew what she meant. After their wedding, she told him she didn't want to have IT until she was ready, he agreed, not wanting to push her. "Are you sure?" He asked. She just nodded. He flipped her over on her back so he was on top of her. There was a minuscule amount of pain but it left quickly. She moaned at the feeling. Meilin didn't know why she had waited so long to do this, it felt wonderful

It had been a few months since Meilin and Rollan did IT. Every morning, Meilin had morning sickness and threw-up. She FINALLY went to visit the doctor. The doctor gave her told her exciting news "Meilin, you are with child!" The doctor said. She stood in shock. 'With child?' Meilin didn't know how to handle children, much less raise her own. But, she knew Rollan would help her, after all, he was the baby's dad. That night, she told him the news and he was ecstatic! "I can't believe this! This is amazing! We've gotta tell Conor and Abeke they're going to be an aunt and uncle!" He said. She nodded solemly. "Why so sad?" He asked, living her chin up with his finger. "It's just...what if I'm a horrible mother? I never had one growing up." She said. "Meilin! You will be the most wonderful mother ever! And remember? I never had a dad. We'll learn together." He told her. He pressed his lips to hers in a short kiss. Rollan put his hands on Meilin's still flat stomach. "I promise."

8 hours. 8 long hours of excruciating contractions. Meilin decided to take no medicine to take away pain, but now she kinda regretted it. During contractions, she had yelled awful things to Rollan, such as "I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE AFTER THIS!" Or "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" and sometimes "WE ARE NEVER HAVING ANOTHER KID AGAIN!". Meilin felt another contraction coming on and gripped Rollan's hand. "ROLLAN! I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOU! AHHHH!" She yelled as the contraction took its course. She rested, but not for long, she felt another coming. "AHHHH! I FEEL LIKE I'M RIPPING APART!" Meilin yelled. Rollan hated to see his wife in so much pain. A couple more contractions passed and the midwife said it was time for Meilin to push. Determination replaced fear in Meilin. She was going to get this baby safely into this world. "Ready? One two three, push!" The midwife ordered. Meilin pushed as hard as she could, it felt like pushing a ball through a garden hose. Meilin rested for a second before pushing again. This time, she felt a huge burning. "AHHHH! ITS BURNING!" She yelled as she pushed. "Yep. It's going to burn." The midwife's helper said as if she heard it every time she helped deliver a baby. A few more burning pushes later Meilin was told "One more push and the head will be out! C'mon!" By the midwife. "GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" She yelled. "Come on! Just a few more pushes and you will meet your child!" The midwife and her helpers encouraged. Meilin felt like she didn't have any strength left. "Meilin! You are the strongest person I know! You can do this!" Rollan said as he squeezed her hand tighter. "HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO PUSH A BABY OUT?!" She snapped. She gathered the rest of her strength and pushed. Meilin screamed as she felt a huge stretch as the shoulders came out. "Yay! You did it! Wonderful job, sweetie!" The midwife told her. Meilin rested for what felt like the first time in forever. They wrapped the baby in soft blankets, and handed it to the mother. "It's a girl!" Rollan said as he handed the baby over to Meilin. Meilin smiled as she held her baby. All the excruciating pain was worth it when she was able to hold the baby, HER baby. About half an hour later, the midwife left. Abeke and Conor came in a few minutes after. "Great job, Meilin!" Abeke said, smiling. "Congratulations, both of you!" Conor said. "Girl or boy? And what's the name?" Abeke asked excitedly. "A girl, and Meilin is choosing the name." Rollan answered. "So, name?" Conor asked. "Reilin." "Aww! Your and Rollan's ship name everybody used!" Abeke exclaimed quietly. "Yeah." Meilin said nodding. "She's so quiet and peaceful. Have Jhi and Essix met her?" Conor questioned. "No actually. How about they meet her now?" Rollan suggested. Meilin nodded and released Jhi while Rollan released Essix. He shushed Essix, she didn't seem to want to obey till he pointed to the baby. With permission, Abeke and Conor released Uraza and Briggan. The Four Fallen and three of their summoners just watched the baby and the mother, an example of perfect peace. Meilin leaned her head down and kissed her newborn infant. "Want to hold her, Abeke?" Meilin asked. Abeke was shocked and thrilled as she was handed the baby. Meilin showed her how to hold her. "Hey,Reilin! I'm your Aunt Abeke!" She whispered to Reilin. After a few minutes, Conor held Reilin. "Hey, little one. I'm your Uncle Conor." He said calmly before handing her back to the mother. Meilin held the little bundle of joy. Her bundle of joy. Her child, Reilin.


End file.
